Dragons and Phoenix
by Reis Nailo
Summary: Kenshin sees a spectre from his not so distant past. His sister Yanagi. But what will he do when he's not the one pointing the sword? Rated M for the soon coming chapters for blood, mild cursing, sensuality, and more blood. Chapter 4 is done! R&R!
1. Legendary Men, Legendary Secrets

Hey, for those of you who have read my original work, S.C.A.R.S. under the miscellaneous category and then in the crossovers genre, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad to see people actually responding even if it's only one or two people.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did though.

**Legendary Men, Legendary Secrets**

The year is 1867 during the Bakamatsu in Kyoto. Himura Kenshin has gained the title of Hitokiri Battosai and the bloody rain has begun to flow like a waterfall. He wields the ancient Sengoku era sword discipline known as Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, making him a nightmare feared by the most valiant of men. But what of other swordsmen and women not recorded in the annals of Japan's history? This is their tale.

He sat in the tavern, two bottles of sake gone to the world. It made him sick to his stomach. Cho Shuka Bai was his favorite brew yet he couldn't taste a single drop. The young woman accompanying him hadn't improved his mood either. It wasn't because she lacked in grace or beauty. Quite the opposite was true of her. She wore her hair as a traditional miko did. Her deep scarlet hair gave her the illusion of the legendary manslayer when her back was to the observer. Golden eyes mixed with a hint of honey color made her exotic.

It went without saying that he was lucky to have her as more than an ordinary friend. A daisho sat beside her on her seat at the old table. She wore a dark black hakama with a maroon gi, allowing her to mix well in the darkness.

He was similarly dressed in the same hakama and a blood red gi. His black haori held only one feature that made it distinct. A small emblem embroidered at the top of the collar in the middle of the back. It depicted an illuminated firebird in red thread and a small gem for its eye. He didn't carry a daisho like his lover, but dual katana forged by a long lost sword smith. They were his family heirloom and were superior to the famed Nagosone Kotetsu. A small sigh turned his attention back to the table.

"Eh? What's wrong?" she looked tired and depressed. They had been avoiding both the Ishin Shishi and the Shogunate for weeks and the lack of sorely needed sleep was taking its toll.

They knew each other well enough to not need words to speak, but it only helped break the graveyard silence. Another bottle of sake came to their table and the woman spoke while she poured another saucer full for herself.

"This rain is depressing and the fact that both Shogunate and Ishin Shishi are out to try and recruit us is making me sick. We have to leave Kyoto. I can't take it anymore. I can't stand to see him keep on going like this. Not after that woman's death."

Her consort looked at her with a sad smile. He knew all too well who she was talking about. It had been painful to just sit back a watch as a man cut down his own wife to slay the man who took her hostage in the first place. However painful though, they had chosen not to intervene even though they could have done so that cold winter day.

The teachings of Hiten Mitsurugi were ingrained into her unlike her counterpart, who had left according to her before they had completed the training. Even though she had stayed on longer than him, she too eventually left the mountain after a heated agruement much like his 'baka deshi' as he like to put it.

After she had left the mountain, she kept in close contact with her former master.

It wasn't until recently that she had learned just what it meant to kill a man.Her first kill, though it had been in self defense, had sickened her to the point of vomitting.It was at that point, that she had met Katsumori, a self taught swordsman who didn't care who won or lost the revolution.

Honestly, she had no idea why she followed him around other than his outlook on life. It closely resembled Hiten Mitsurugi's neutrality outlook. But it wasn't the same. He simply killed whoever was standing against him. If they didn'tbother him he didn't care.

As for her master, he had never met him face to face, but one thing was certain, he didn't want to.

"Rain never lasts forever, but the blood soaked nights will continue no matter how many times it will wash the dead away." She nodded. Picking up the sake she offered him, he drank it down. The small burning sensation didn't help, he just couldn't taste it.

Laying down the money to pay for their drinks he stood up and placed his swords back in the straps on his hakama. The red head delayed, not moving from the spot. He sensed her ki flare and prepared for the worst.

"Katsumori-san, sorry but we've got company."

He turned his head around to look at what she pointed at. Three men stood with swords drawn, light blue haori with white triangle patterns at the ends of the sleeves screamed their identity. Katsumori cursed under his breath.

_Damn, more Shinsengumi? _Katsumori stepped aside to let his lady stand up. The room was tense.

All of the customers had quickly left their seats and fled the building. The patrons had swiftly gone to the back of the inn. He kept his hand on his katana, but didn't draw. He wanted answers first. The one in the middle looked too young to be wielding a blade.

He was child like, and held an innocent countenance which hid a underlying ruthlessness once blades clashed.

_Just what I don't need; the first squad leader himself, Okita. _

The bustling sound of more men behind him didn't help his nerves. A faint click of a sword exiting its sheath caught his ear. Releasing a heavy sigh he set himself.

_I guess we'll have to slash through once again. Gods what have I done to deserve such spite? _

"Tell Okita-san, why do you come at us with a naked blade? Have we done something against you?" the boy prodigy of the sword grinned, the blade up and ready to strike.

"No, not really."

They were the only words spoken before blades rang.

Hardly anyone saw the swords of Okita and Katsumori when the two samurai collided. The rest of the squad swarmed the two lone swordsmen, trying to gain the upper hand. While Okita had help from his squad, he still couldn't believe the tenacity and skill of his opponent. Katsu had brought his other katana into play and was felling opponents left and right. The swords were slick with blood yet every cut remained sharp and clean.

He finally saw the reason and drew back several paces, his men following suit. The other half of the squad had backed off from the female. The pair hardly had a drop of blood on their clothes. Katsu swung his swords down, slinging the blood off the dimly shining blades.

How could he have not seen it? Katsu had been sliding the flat of the blade across his opponent, wiping the blood off of the blade before flipping it sideways and continuing the cut. It effectively made the blade cut perfectly every time, but to perform that at such breakneck speed was impossible. Thinking about it couldn't be done. He was feeling it as he went. Okita looked at his squad's status and his jaw went slack.

The entire number of dead unit members weren't the one's facing Katsu, but his feminine counterpart. Everyone who faced Katsu had nicks and shallow, painful cuts that would leave scars. they wouldn't die, unless they stayed and fought on. He had been playing with the soldiers, slowly and methodically bleeding them to death. Not her though, she cleaved through sword and soul without thinking.

He had heard the rumors of a woman Battosai, but he had never faced her personally until now. Dead bodies with blades broken in two lay prostrate at her feet. Her sword was wet with the life sustaining vitae of her opponents.

It wasn't anything that the combatants hadn't seen before, but her lack of emotions scared him. Hitokiri Battosai had a fury in his eyes that this woman lacked, all he saw there was pity. Okita drew up his sword again. He would finish this one on one. Katsu noticed the first unit captain's intention and tapped the woman on the shoulder softly. She sheathed the blade after wiping it off with the sleeve of a fallen swordsman.

"So, you intend to end this in a solo duel? Are you so sure that you can do that with your condition?"

Okita hesitated. The only person who knew of his disease was Hajime Saito of the third unit. How did this man know? Katsu took his opportunity and dashed past the woman and into the surprised men she had faced.A shower ofcrimson rained down from the men he slashed through, heads coming clean off their shouldersas some unfortunate ones were caught in his whirling dash of steel.

"Yanagi-san! Come on!" She stood there a moment before following her companion through the remaining Shinsengumi and into the open streets at a speed that left them speechless. Realizing his loss, Okita dashed outside, hoping to catch at least a glimpse of their escape path to give pursuit but found nothing.

_Who are they? That man is too observant and the woman moves just like the Battosai. I need to report this. _He caught himself before a fit of coughing took him. He glanced down, blood covered his gauntleted hand. _Damn, I don't have a lot of time, need to rest._

Wow, I know that was short. Sorry, but more details about Katsumori and Yanagi will come in the next few chapters, I promise. Tell me how I do as each chapter comes out. Constructive criticisms please! No flames. Flames won't help this fic get better, the other will though!


	2. Captured Family

Author's Note: Hey, Kenshin fans. Well chapter two is now up! I hope all of you enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I want to though.

**Captured Family**

The rain hadn't stopped since he had left the inn, he had forgotten his umbrella back at headquarters. Another night, another dead man, it was all the same to him now. He lifted a gauntleted hand to his cheek, the scar an ever present reminder of why he kept fighting.

_Tomoe . . . _

His thoughts were interrupted as two dark figures darted out from around the corner, voices heard behind them. His instincts took over and he drew the katana at his side. The two figures stopped in their tracks. He thought he heard a stifled gasp from one of them.

Looking to the source of the trouble, he saw several Ishin Shishi round the corner. Many of them were out of breath. One of them saw the red haired swordsman and cheered.

"Battosai's here! We'll get these two to join now!" Similar cheers of victory went around the group. He squinted to get a better look at the two targets. One was a man with long dark hair worn in the traditional samurai's topknot. His partner was staying behind him.

"You there, why are you running? Have you done something wrong?" the other man shook his head slowly.

"No, we haven't unless living is a bad thing. Stand aside Battosai, we have no affiliation with anyone, Shogunate or Ishin Shishi."

One look at him showed the truth, he didn't have any emblems of the Shogunate and wasn't an Ishin by the way they were being pursued.

Still, he knew something that was disturbing him. Something about the person behind him wouldn't leave him alone. He sensed a strong but well hidden ki, and he didn't like the feel of the situation. These two were obviously powerful; his nose could smell the thick stench of blood even in the downpour they were in.

A glint of metal forced his reflexes into overdrive. Side stepping left, the hitokiri barely dodged a slash meant to cleave him in two from head to toe. An additional flash of steel took him by surprise and caught his shoulder before he could react.

Spinning away from the sword, he reset himself, poising himself in the form of Battojutsu. His right sleeve hung open from the cut; blood ran down his arm. The man turned to face him and Himura cursed slightly.

_Two swords, full length, not a daisho, he's more than good. Leading with a left handed downward slash followed by Battojutsu with the remaining katana with his right to catch me off balance. This man's dangerous, too dangerous to leave alive._

"If you don't stand aside I will force you aside Battosai." A quiet, but cruel voice spoke.

He looked to his left and nearly dropped his sword. A woman with red hair and golden amber eyes stared at him, her blade drawn. An image a young girl with tears in her eyes on a snowy mountain side flashed in his mind. His thoughts drifted to the past he had forgotten.

(Flashback)

"Baka! Fine! Go down to that eternally damned pit of hell. I can tell you won't listen to me. Go!" Hiko had yelled that winter day before going back into the small cabin they all shared. A girl just barely younger than him looked as if she was about to break.

"Thank you Master." He turned to leave when a tug on his sleeve made him turn. The girl was crying silently.

"Why Kenshin? Why do you have to go? I don't want you to, please don't go brother!"

(End Flashback)

_Sister Yanagi? What's she doing here?_

The man he had stopped looking at smirked. Going on the offensive, he charged the distracted manslayer. Kenshin dashed left and suddenly realized his error, he just moved right into Yanagi's path, as well as her sword stroke.

Her sword hit air as the crimson haired youth jumped into the air. She sighed, disappointed.

_Ryu Tsui Sen . . . his favorite technique. So predictable._

Jumping into the air to follow him, she swung the sword up, supported by her left hand into the rising strike Ryu Sho Sen. The two met half way as their swords locked. Pushing away from each other, the two siblings fell backwards.

The force of their blows had been more than they expected and Yanagi fell into the wall head first her body went limp. Kenshin had landed dazed. He should have seen that coming when he had started his rise. Her limp form scared him.

"No, NO! She can't be . . ." he had seen her hit the wall and it didn't look like she had hit it lightly. Blood streaked the stones. A presence behind him caught him off guard as a sword tore through his gi and ripped into his back, leaving a livid bleeding gash.

"NEVER let emotions like this into a duel." The man said before leaving the hitokiri and the rest of the Ishin Shishi in a dead sprint.

Battosai switched to his left hand and sheathed his sword. The other Ishin Shishi were shocked. The legendary manslayer had taken two blows from the same swordsman in one duel.

"Let's get back to headquarters with this woman, and no one does anything to her. Understood?" he gave a death glare to everyone to emphasis his point. They all nodded without hesitation.

As they left, a red eyes glared at them.

_Damn it! Why the hell did I leave her like that? How do I get her out of this one? Victorious Protector . . . way to live up to your name Katsumori, way to go._

Katsumori clenched his fists, his knuckles becoming white. His mind raced; there was no telling what they'd do to her even if she was the Battosai's sister.

Well, that's chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it. Give me some responses please! Constructive criticism ya know!


	3. Cold Hard Truth

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine, but that doesn't keep me and about a billion other people from trying! On with the fic!

Note: Katsumori will be called 'Katsu' or 'Katsumori' whereas Kogo Katsura will always be called 'Katsura' in order to avoid confusion in the following chapters. Thanks:)

**Cold Hard Truth**

A dark room welcomed her as she opened her weary eyes. Attempting to sit upright, she winced and bit back an oath. Slowly laying back down on the futon, her head racked her senses as punishment for trying to move too quickly.

Her head was wrapped in bandages, forcing her to wear her hair down. She hated it like that. The only time she ever had her hair down was when she bathed or for . . .

She colored at the thought. Katsumori knew so much about her, too much for the ordinary man, woman relationship. Yanagi was only seventeen, yet she and Katsu had been in a tedious but content relationship. A frown developed the more she thought after calming down.

_Why hasn't he come for me? Is he doing this to taunt me? No, Katsu-kun wouldn't dare . . . _

Faint knocking at the shogi door drew her attention away from her thoughts. Beckoning the visitor in after sensing a weak ki, one of the inn maids came in and closed the sliding panel after her.

She was a kind hearted girl of eighteen; she knew just what kind of situation Yanagi was in. She was a female captive in the hands of the enemy with a horde of less than moral men. The maid had been a great help and comfort to the younger woman after she had bandaged her head injury.

"Are you alright Yanagi-san?" her light voice carried decently well since the room was silent. The red headed girl nodded and smiled openly.

"Hai, how about you Minori-san?"

They conversed about the day and how foolish the revolution seemed at times. Minori had a young suitor who had just recently left the Ishin Shishi after his father had been killed in a skirmish with the Shogunate's wolves, the Shinsengumi. At least her love wouldn't fall to a blade like his father had.

The revolution was draining both sides and wild gambits were being taken by each force as the Ikeda-ya incident had proven two years ago.

A tap at the door stopped their chatting as Yanagi became silent and distant. Minori stood and walked to the shogi. Opening it, she was met with amber eyes like the lady she was speaking with. They seemed to glow in the shadowy lighting. Behind him stood one other figure, Kogo Katsura himself.

Minori swiftly opened the sliding paper door to let them in and then excused herself before leaving. Yanagi radiated cold cruelty, showing no signs of the young girl she was with Minori. Her eyes only stared at some distant spot on the opposite wall, refusing to even acknowledge the leader of Choshu, much less her own flesh and blood brother.

Katsura had positive intentions, but he had gone about them the wrong way in her opinion. Turning her brother into the killer of legends was not something she was afraid to loathe. Finally turning to face them when they wouldn't leave, she braced herself for another round of interrogations.

(Just outside of Ishin Shishi HQ)

It had been tedious and far too drawn out for his tastes, but he had managed to find the Ishin Shishi headquarters and determine Yanagi's location in the inn. He wasn't thrilled about her room. She was put in an inner chamber where no windows were provided. If he was found inside, it would be a blood bath getting out.

_If I wait it may be too late, but if I just dash in there like an idiot and she's still injured, I'll end up having a struggle. I hate making decisions like this. Ah screw it! Let's raise hell!_

He realized that he was about to do the stupidest thing in his life, but for the woman he had strangely come to care for; he found it was worth it.

Peering through an open window, only a single guard lay between him and the stair way leading to the middle floor where Yanagi was kept. Knocking on the window, he ducked down beneath the sill as the swordsman approached.

"Huh? I wonder what that wa . . ." the man never finished his question as a blade skewered the underside of his jaw and jutted out the top of his skull. Only a weak gasp escaped his lips as another sword found its destination in his neck in the same instant. Crimson liquid slid down both swords before the standing corpse was thrown from the window to the street ally below.

_Heh, easier than expected. _Katsu murmured to himself as he crept through the window and toward the staircase. _Kami forgive me, but to save one soul, I'll have to send far more to you._

He was just about to reach the bottom of the steps when a sharp creak met his ears. Looking up the stairs he was about to climb, he saw a young woman at the summit. Her face was pale and she was quivering. One thought came to his mind.

_Shimata . . . _

She let loose a loud scream and ran back from the stairs. Katsu didn't worry about her now; she had already screwed up his rescue attempt. There wasn't a point in killing her if she was alone, but who ever was up there was getting ready to have a rude welcome in his blades; which were still stained in blood.

(In Yanagi's Room)

Upstairs, a piercing shriek met Yanagi's ears. Kenshin quickly drew his katana and threw open the door as Minori dashed past him and hid next to the injured swordswoman. The sound of steel against steel was heard after a despaired curse. She recognized the foreigner.

_Katsumori! _

He cursed his mistake. As he heard frantic footsteps coming his way he began a slash to kill any man with a sword but had seen red hair and hesitated. The red head didn't seem to care and lashed out, catching Katsu in his left side. Wounded, he bounded over his attacker and spun around, adding centrifugal force to his blow, but met steel instead of flesh.

Amber eyes and a cross shaped scar met his crimson ones. He mentally slapped himself for his oversight.

Of course _Battosai_ was the one guarding her, she _was_ his sister! The frustration changed to anger and he feinted backwards. Four feet now separated the two swordsmen, who just stared down one another, feral glowing eyes glaring at demonic crimson orbs. Six other eyes stared at the two combatants from the side room.

Several voices came from below and soon a group of swordsmen had joined the Battosai against the lone intruder. Katsura was rather shocked that anyone could have evaded Kenshin's sword stroke while not being Shinsengumi.

The hall was silent; the only sound that escaped was a wet, dripping sensation.

Yanagi looked at Katsu and tensed, blood was running down the now soaked hakama of her rescuer, staining the polished wood floors. It was a methodical, steady sound, like a heartbeat. His normally white socks and sandals were stained red with the blood that had begun to pool at his feet.

The cut had to be deep. Katsu had sweat on his brow from keeping his breathing controlled, calm, focused. She knew the strain he was under, he couldn't keep it up for long.

A harsh flash of ki instantly snuffed out the lights and several of the men behind the hitokiri fell in a shower of blood; soaking any who didn't fall to the mystery blade. Kenshin turned while keeping tabs on Katsu. The raven haired swordsman stood in his place, sweating even more than before and breathing becoming harder by the second.

Kenshin couldn't believe it. No one was behind them and yet every guard was dead. Each of the bodies missing arms, legs, heads. Those who weren't mutilated into human cutlets had been severed in two either from head to navel or side to side.

Only one or two had been severed into two pieces. The rest had been trisected or even more. A younger guard had been literally gutted; two large swathed cuts had made his guts to spill from his body, his body in a seiza sitting position once he fell dead.

The once white walls had been splatter painted red and decorated in gore. It looked like a butcher's shop; cuts of meat and guts scattered about the hallway and down the stairs.

Katsura paled at the horrid slaughter. Minori buried her face in the back of Yanagi while the girl looked on with a sad glance at her lover. He had unleashed his most brutal technique, and no one would ever know it had been him.

He had been moving, but not even her brother could have seen his movements. She hadn't seen him move either, but she knew it had been him. More blood covered the floor at his feet and he was struggling to stay conscious.

He was a master at balancing power with speed, but that didn't mean that he couldn't tire. His wounded state didn't help matters either. She grunted in pain as she stood. The dull throbbing in her head refused to leave her alone. Picking her daisho up from the floor she left the room and joined Katsu's side, ignored Minori's frenzied pleas.

Kenshin frowned when Yanagi joined Katsu. He didn't know the man, but the killing aura he gave off was too great, too much like Saito when he was lost in a duel. He was trouble and she was with him. He shook his head.

"Sister, stand away from him. He's too dangerous."

"Oh? I suppose you're not big brother!" her bitter words struck him harder than cannonball.

She was right, just how different were they? Both of them were killers and knew it. They reeked of blood and violence and showed little remorse in combat. Swords were their life, and by their hands they had slain countless dozens. It was the one truth all swordsmen shared whether they wanted to or not.

"That's enough. Kenshin, let them pass; we don't need a slaughter." Katsura had finally regained a little composure, but was still have a hard time comprehending just how his men had been butchered. The manslayer hesitated, but put away the katana.

Katsu leaned heavily on the young girl as the two made their exit. Just as they past the former shadow hitokiri, Yanagi and Katsu whispered something only he could here. As they left down the stairs with Minori following to spread Katsura's order to let them pass, a sword dropped to the floor, shortly followed by its owner.

Kenshin sat there, staring at his hands, his sword lay beside him, forgotten. Their words would echo in his mind for years to follow.

_Soulless boy . . . _

_Lifeless pawn . . . _

_Heartless murderer . . . judge yourself before God before you judge others._

Katsu's words had struck close to his heart's thoughts, but Yanagi hadhinted at what he thought was known only to him; and it shook him to the core. They knew about that snowy day.

_Wife slayer. . . _

**Whoo! That took some time. College has started up again and studying followed by work leaves little time to write. Let me know what you think! I'm going to get the next chapter in S.C.A.R.S. done before the next chapter in Dragons and Phoenix. **

**Next Chapter: Atonement and Forgiveness**

**There is always a light at the end of the tunnel, but it isn't always heaven . . . these were the words of my master . . . my lover. **

**Words in the diary of Kosho Yanagi **


	4. Night's End

Disclaimer: Ruro Ken is not mine, but everyone who likes the series including myself wants to.

Note: This fic will go through the Kyoto arc, but I'm not certain about going any further than that. The rating will be going up in the next few chapters. FLUFF . . . yaay.

**Night's End**

In the Oyami Inn, Katsu and Yanagi were resting in their usual private room, bandages and dirty water lay in a small bowl. The slash that he had received from Battosai wasn't deep, but the physical stress that went along with the technique that he had unleashed had made it worse.

"You're horrible you know that?" Yanagi chided, cleaning the now infected wound. Her patient winced, but remained silent. She had just about finished, the infection had only begun to settle in, but it was still painful.

Throwing away the blood and pus infected cloth; she took another clean one beside her and began to finish cleaning the last part. A hiss escaped his lips as hot water made contact with raw flesh. A needle's pointed end against his skin brought his eyes back into focus.

She began weaving the needle in and out of his skin, a small sterile thread followed faithfully, closing his opened wound. He flinched every now and then, the thread sliding through his skin made him nauseous.

Stitching . . . one of the new western medical practices that they had discovered after helping a family from Aizu, had proven to increase recovery speed dramatically faster than just letting the flesh mend alone. They both had learned it after seeing its value, as it had saved them both on several occasions. Now was no exception.

The slashed flesh and skin was glaring bright red. A small trickle of clear liquid seeped out of the freshly closed wound.

"I'm sorry Yana-chan." The younger swordmaster blushed. "AHH!" Katsu winced when a towel soaked in hot water was placed over the stitching. Gritting his teeth, his body began to relax as it became accustomed to the heat. It would draw out what pus and other grit and grime was left in the wound.

"Sorry about that Katsumori-san." He frowned at her tone. She only used his full name in public or when she was feeling guilty.

Lifting his hand to her face, he stroked her cheek lightly. A slight, quick intact of breath followed a deep blush in the girl. Cupping her face with his hand, he chuckled to himself. His hand moved behind her neck and pulled her gently downward till her lips met his.

They stayed in a chaste kiss for several silent moments before parting. Katsu laughed at her pouting face.

"Wha . . . what's so f-funny?" she swatted him once, playfully chiding him. She knew full well why he was laughing at her. It drove her nuts when he broke a kiss without going further. He was teasing her, and she was going right along with it.

"Oh, nothing much other than that pouting puppy face of yours. Is a small love peck not enough?" She glared at him like he was some strange foreigner and nodded vigorously; daring him not to continue.

"You're _so_ demanding! To want such rough, _hard, strenuous attentions _from a wounded man." He struggled to keep a straight, dour face as her face became redder at the implied intimacy. Continuing on he added, "If we do continue into the night, why . . . my wound could reopen and I could very well bleed to . . ."

He was cut off by her lips claiming his. It was his turn to feel embarrassed. Normally he initiated their lovemaking, but he had pushed her too far tonight. It had been too long since their last private time and she was impatient.

Yanagi had subtly positioned herself above her lover, sitting square on his chest, above his wound. Her socked feet rested on both sides of his abdomen. She leaned over and nuzzled his nose with hers. He ran his hands down her back, deftly feeling the small ridges down the middle of her back through the kimono. She shivered and arched her back at the ticklish sensation.

She let the top of her kimono slide past her shoulders, resting just low enough for him to see her collarbones. Her face was red, and he was becoming frustrated with her methods tonight. Honey yellow eyes met red wine ones; a devious grin played across her lips. He groaned once he realized what she had planned.

_Damn you woman . . . I'm wounded. Meaning I can't be dominate tonight. Crap! She's going to be in control the whole time. _

Seeing his realization and defeated look, her grin turned feral, her teeth shined as she smiled with a sinister lust.

_Kami, she didn't just give me that look . . . this is going to be a LONG night . . . _

Yanagi pulled the string from her hair, letting it all fall down as she kissed him again, only far more demanding. She would enjoy this greatly. She never noticed the clenched fist Katsu held in frustration as she proceeded to have her fun. He'd have his revenge later . . . after his wound healed.

The sounds of a very frustrated male and an empowered woman in ecstasy woke half their floor's occupant's, who just shrugged and went back to sleep.

It WAS spring . . .

An exhausting, but wondrous (or tortuous for Katsu) hour later . . .

Yanagi lay draped across Katsu, staying clear of his chest wound. She was still cooling down, and her lover wasn't thrilled about his lack of power. A thin sheen of sweat covered both of them, making skin shine in the moonlight.

Their hair blended together, creating a weave of red and black stripes like ink and wine. The smells of love were permeated their room; laced with the deep scent of incense which she had lit during their lovemaking.

It was her favorite setting; to be surrounded by incense and candles while in the heat of ecstasy. Katsumori enjoyed it too, but tonight's romance had him at a disadvantage, which slightly irked him.

He knew how much she enjoyed the setting and let it slide; keeping personal opinions to himself. They just didn't get many opportunities like this in Kyoto. At least, not while the Bakamatsu was constantly spilling blood by night and spying by day.

Yanagi's breathing began to calm, returning to her normal pace. His breathing had steadied ten minutes ago, but she hadn't quite leveled off. The girl snuggled closer to Katsu, seeking warmth despite the futon's blankets.

"Katsu?" her voice finally broke the silence of the moment.

He looked at her questioningly. There was no guessing what she had running through her mind. He had an idea, but she never ceased to continue to surprise him. He nodded once, beckoning her to continue with her question.

"When do you think it will stop raining blood in Kyoto? I mean, the Bakamatsu has been dragging on for far too long now. You'd think that those idiots would have come up with some better sounding logics than what has been waging on for so many years."

Shaking his head sadly, he only shrugged. She knew the answer already. They'd been over this too many times to count in the past.

"No."

A quiet pitter patter of footsteps approached the shogi. The silhouette of a young woman came into view. Yanagi wrapped herself in a spare blanket and walked over to the door.

Peering out of the small crack she made in the door, her eyes met with deep brown ones. A blush came over the other girl's face once she saw the state of undress Yanagi was in.

Why was it she always had the luck to need something of the couple whenever they were making love?

"What do you need Minoru?" the younger woman stuttered.

"I, I, I needed you or Katsumori-san to get us some salt from the markets later in the day. The land lady just told me and I know that the two of you stay up late and wake later in the daytime. You're the only ones up at this hour that are actually dependable around here."

Katsu could be heard somewhere in the room snickering. He knew the owner of the inn they now frequented on a personal level. The two men were close friends in childhood and had stayed in contact after seeking out their individual fortunes.

The fact that they met again during the Bakamatsu under friendly terms was relieving.

Homaru Ryo was the only man in Kyoto with an establishment not tainted by the blood of Ishin or Shogunate. His inn served as a neutral ground for politicians from both sides. On the rare occasion, members from either side would be eating in the same room, swords left in a storage room just behind the counter.

He wasn't a fighter by any means. His small build and pale composition weren't ideal for the swordsman. The weapon everyone feared about him was the unknown amount of contacts and behind the scenes power he wielded.

Many numerous people still owed him favors, which he kept written down to use later. Katsu had joked with him about it being blackmailing, and found shortly there after that it was exactly that.

"That is precisely what it is Katsu-san. If I where to release some of the stuff they talk about in their private meetings, they'd be killed on the spot. It's because they know that I have something on everyone though that no one acts contrary to my house rules. Least some news spread . . ."

That was what Ryo had said that night. After seeing some of the things he had written during dinner, Katsu and Yanagi feared his political power and prowess. He was dangerous, and Katsu had no trouble stating that he was weaker than Ryo. He was a fighter, not a politician.

Yanagi grinned at the girl.

"Alright Minoru. Tell Ryo-san that we'll get it later in the afternoon. Thank you."

She bowed and closed the door as the red curtain haired woman padded back to her lover's side. Laying her head back on his shoulder, she chuckled.

"What's that all about?" Never in one night did she laugh that much. It had peaked Katsu's curiosity.

"She's so cute and innocent. Yet she always shows up after . . . well . . . you know." She nuzzled the crook in his neck as emphasis; then kissed him fully on the lips. He gave a stifled laugh, fully understanding her meaning.

"Well, if we really are going to get that salt, we need to get our rest. Oyasumi-nasai."

"Oyasumi-nasai . . . Katsu?"

"Hmn?"

"I love you."

A small smile crossed his face as he kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you too Yanagi. Sleep well."

**WOO! Took FOREVER! College is too distracting alongside work. Need ROOT BEER! **

**Oyasumi-nasai Good Night**

**This was meant to be a peek into the personal lives of Katsumori and Yanagi in order to give contrast to their cold, combative natures in the rest of the story. Even the strongest warriors have soft hearts for those they love. Time to get to work! AC fic Deadly Research chpt. 5x is almost complete. Once that one and chpt. 6 in AC: Deadly Research is done, I'll do another one in this fic.**

**Thanks! R&R!**


End file.
